In order to arrive at their destinations with their garments in unwrinkled condition, it is not uncommon for travellers to carry a garment bag and a second piece of luggage. This requires that the traveller carry the garment bag in one hand and the second piece of luggage in the other hand. In travelling by air, it is usually impossible to put both bags or pieces of luggage in the same place. Also, more and more air travellers are trying to circumvent the ordeal of claiming luggage at the baggage pick-up areas where a considerable amount of time is lost. If both pieces are brought on board, a tote bag or the like may be small enough to be put under a seat or in an overhead compartment. The garment bag however, is usually hung on a rack, which is located between economy and first class sections.
It has been proposed to provide luggage which is designed to carry garments and other articles. In Ekeson U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,038 it is proposed that a wrap-around cover which includes pockets to provide extra holding space for personal articles may also serve to retain clothing between the wrap-around cover and the carrying case about which the cover is positioned. No provision is made, however, for protecting the clothing from the sides, and when the cover is removed, the clothing falls away. The wrap-around of Ekeson is not a protective garment bag, and such arrangement has limitations. Moreover, the wrap-around is of a length to fit and be tailored to a particular bag.
In Komroff U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,266 a foldable garment bag is provided with a flap which is designed to be assembled into a carrying case in the sense that the integrity of the garment bag and the integrity of the carrying case are maintained.
Various kinds of container combinations are disclosed in U.S. patents to Ward--U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,225; Benzel--U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,376; Ohyama--U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,348; Honan--U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,447; and Gregg et al--U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,708.